Nautilus
|currentlocation = Storybrooke |ownedby = Captain Nemo |color = Brown |inhabitants = Captain Nemo *Liam |employees = Crewman *Harris *Hook *Liam *Martin |inmates = Henry Mills *Hook |visitors = Aladdin *Gideon *Jasmine |beento=Enchanted Forest Land of Untold Stories Storybrooke United Realms |firstappearance = Dark Waters |latestappearance = Leaving StorybrookeFile:722UnitedRealm.png }} The Nautilus is a vehicle featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the sixth episode of the sixth season. The Nautilus is based on the ship of the same name from Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, The Mysterious Island and the Disney film 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. History }} After Liam and Nemo have recovered from their injuries, they plan to leave Storybrooke in the Nautilus. Following Killian's broken engagement with Emma, he decides to join them, but a talk with Mary Margaret Blanchard changes his mind. As he steps onto the Nautilus to tell Nemo of his decision, the submarine starts to move and Gideon appears, revealing that he needs to get rid of Killian in order to enact his plan to kill Emma. As the Nautilus sinks underwater and is transported to the Enchanted Forest, Hook looks to Nemo for assistance with getting back to Storybrooke and to Emma, but the captain reveals Gideon used the last of their kraken blood for their unplanned trip and there's none left for creating a second portal. Hook then demands they hunt down a kraken as soon as possible. They succeed, but it does significant damage to the Nautilus before it escapes. The kraken later attacks a rowboat containing Aladdin and Jasmine. Hook arrives on the Nautilus in time to harpoon the beast, but in doing so, sends it to the bottom without retrieving its blood. The full extent of the damage wasn’t known until later when the seal shaft explodes and they start sinking. Nemo begins to accept that they will go down with the Nautilus, but Jasmine uses one of her genie wishes to bring everyone to safety on a nearby island. At shore, Nemo and Liam leave with the other crewmen to salvage the Nautilus, but not before bidding a final farewell to Hook }} Trivia On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The Nautilus is the first example of technology capable of traveling between worlds. Storybook Notes *Kelly's prison book contains an illustration of Zelena looking out the porthole of the Nautilus. The caption reads "”I hate fish and I have no desire to live like one,” Zelena thought as she looked out the porthole."File:722ZelenaPrison.png Picture for comparison: File:606Underwater.png |-|Cultural References= Disney *The design of the Nautilus is heavily similar to its design from the Disney films 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The book Once Upon a Time Volume II contains an illustration of Captain Nemo taking observations of the deck of the Nautilus.File:522InMyBook.png It is called "Le capitaine Nemo prit la hauteur du soleil." ("Captain Nemo took the altitude of the sun.") and is from an 1871 French edition of Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea (link to page), illustrated by the French painter Alphonse de Neuville and the French painter and illustrator Édouard Riou. *A prop page from Kelly's prison book from "Leaving Storybrooke", auctioned off online on eBay in November 2019, reveals the unhappy ending that Wish Rumplestiltskin had in mind for Kelly: (Photograph) The Wicked Witch paced up and down the Cap- tain's Chambers of the Nautilus, cursing the bloody heroes, mocking the gumption that got her into this mess. "Let's save the world! Things will always work out! The good guys always win!" Well, they didn't win this time. Wish Rumplestiltskin had his way and now they were all separated. and sure, a large part of Zelena didn't mind the solitude. She often took to her farmhouse for weeks on end just to recharge. But her farmhouse was infinitely better than this rat-infested hole, and this time, Zelena was separated from her own daugh- ter. It destroyed her to think of little Robin, left all alone in Storybrooke, wondering what happened to Mummy. Zelena vowed to get back to her, even if she had to break through one of these portals and swim there. Although Zelena didn't know how to swim. It was a secret she had long held from the others, fearing an enemy might use it against her... or that someone might mock her. Not that any one should be surprised that Zelena was water-shy; she was the bloody Wicked Witch of the West, after all. Some might say water was her Achilles Heel. Although she'd probably say it was the backstroke that she feared most. Zelena had to admit that Wish Rumplestiltskin had a flare for dramatics and pain, trapping her in this water- tight sardine can. Not only was she surrounded by water, but he knew very well that she found fish bloody disgusting and that traditional was her very least favorite type of interior design. She dug her toes into the elabo- rate rug beneath her. "Repulsive," she thought. And that music! The Captain's pipe organ magically droned on incessantly day and night. How many sea chanteys must one listen to until they go mad? "What I wouldn't give for one bloody round of Chopsticks," Zelena thought. Suddenly the Nautilus shuddered, as if hit with ten thousand pounds of force. The screws popped from the walls and water sprouted in, spraying Zelena in the face. "I'm under attack," she thought, terrified. Zelena ran to the portal to see what hit her. And then she saw it... "Giant bloody squid," Zelena sighed. As if this under the sea entrapment couldn't get any worse... |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The scenes inside the Nautilus were filmed on a television set built at The Bridge Studios. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References